Ame
by Yuki'NF Himawari
Summary: Hujan. Ini tentang suatu pertemuan, seorang gadis yang tidak menyukai hujan dan seorang lelaki penyuka hujan. Naruto akan berusaha untuk membuat Sakura menyukai hujan, sekaligus menyukainya. *NaruSaku*Chp1 by Himawari Natalia*Enjoy this story!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Ame: Menyukai dan Rasakan

Story by: Himawari Natalia

 _Piglet: How do you spell love?_

 _Pooh: You don't spell it. You feel it._

 _-Winnie the Pooh-_

Gadis itu tidak menyukai hujan. Mengapa?

Padahal, jika kau mendalami lebih dalam mengenai hujan, kau dapat menemukan banyak keajaiban. Melihat pelangi sesudah hujan, merasakan embun direrumputan, memandangi bunga-bunga yang menyambut gembira sang hujan.

Tidak semua hujan itu berarti buruk. Percayalah kepadaku. Kau bisa membaca kisahku untuk mengetahuinya.

-X-

Sakura sangat berharap keberuntungannya hari ini sedang bersinar terang dan dewi Fortuna memihak dirinya. Dengan kertas undian yang diharapkannya bernomor sama dengan Sasuke, lelaki yang disukainya, ia bisa saja ber _partner_ dengan lelaki itu dalam tugas akhir wawancara.

Peluangnya memang sedikit, mengingat banyaknya jumlah murid yang ada di kelasnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk berharap. Siapa yang tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan sosok sesempurna Sasuke?

Sakura membuka gulungan kertas undian. Ah, nomor tujuh.

Sasuke bernomor tujuh juga tidak ya?

Kakashi _sensei_ memukul papan tulis dengan penggarisnya agar kelas tidak berisik. Kemudian, ia berkata, "Pasangan nomor satu."

Tenten dan Ino mengangkat tangannya. Kemudian, Kakashi _sensei_ mulai mencatat.

"Dua."

Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Tiga."

Temari dan Kiba.

"Empat."

Hinata dan Shino.

"Lima."

Chouji dan Gaara.

"Enam."

Sakura merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin. Sasuke belum disebut juga. Masih ada harapan, masihhh...

Rock lee dan Sasuke.

Deg, deg, deg. Apaa?

"Tujuh."

Sakura masih bengong.

"Tujuh, siapa lagi nomor tujuh?!" Kakashi _sensei_ mulai membentak.

Ino yang duduk didepan Sakura menoleh. "Hei, Sakura! Kau kan nomor tujuh?"

"Aa." Sakura mengangkat tangannya, lalu mencari sosok partner yang juga sedang mengangkat tangannya.

Itu... lelaki berambut kuning. Naruto Uzumaki?

Sakura mencelos seketika. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya keatas meja. Keberuntungannya benar-benar tidak baik. Sudah tidak bisa berpartner dengan Sasuke, ia juga harus partner dengan Naruto. Lelaki itu hampir tidak baik dalam hal apapun.

Ia harus bagaimana?

-X-

Naruto tidak pernah peduli dengan siapa _partner_ nya. Dia juga tidak pernah peduli dengan ujian-ujian yang dilaluinya. Baginya sekolah hanya membuang waktu. Banyak sekali hal yang dapat dipelajari diluar sekolah. Hujan misalnya. Ia memandang hujan terus menerus melalui jendela yang berada disampingnya, namun tidak sampai bengong sampai-sampai tidak mendengar berbagai ucapan _sensei._

"Tujuh."

Naruto segera mengangkat tangan. Mengadahkan kepala kesekeliling ruangan, tetapi tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan sendirian. Apa mungkin dia tidak memiliki _partner_ untuk tugas ini?

Setelah Kakashi _sensei_ menanyakan lagi, baru seorang gadis berambut pink tersadar dan mengangkat tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat pandangan gadis itu dan Naruto bertemu.

Gadis itu bernama Sakura. Jarang sih, berbicara dengannya. Naruto malah sama sekali tidak tahu sebenarnya gadis itu seperti apa. Tatapan gadis itu... seperti tidak suka.

Biarlah.

Lalu, Naruto kembali asyik menatap hujan.

-X-

Hujan ditengah musim dingin itu menyebalkan. Sakura merapatkan kembali mantelnya, berharap udara dingin tidak terus menusuk-nusuk tulangnya. Ia menarik napas. Masih banyak yang belum pulang karena cuaca buruk ini.

"Hei."

Sakura menoleh. "Oh, kau Naruto... ada apa?"

"Untuk tugas wawancara, kau ingin mewawancarai siapa?"

"Hmm... menurutmu?" Sakura bertanya, karena ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa yang cocok diwawancarai.

"Biar kupikirkan kapan-kapan." jawab Naruto acuh tak acuh, kemudian mengangkat payung berwarna kuning keudara, dan membukanya.

Sakura ternganga melihat itu. "Kau membawa payung?"

"Ah, tidak juga. Kutemukan ini diperpustakaan sekolah." jawab Naruto. "Aku hanya tidak ingin di sekolah lama-lama."

"Aa."

"Kau mau ikut denganku?" tanya Naruto, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Eh? Mana mungkin? Payung itu kecil sekali." keluh Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi." jawab Naruto tenang. "Badanmu kan, tidak besar-besar amat."

"Oke... antarkan aku sampai halte bus, ya." sahut Sakura, berjalan menuju samping Naruto.

"Memang ada bus yang jalan dicuaca seperti ini? Para sopir akan takut menyetir dicuaca ekstrim begini, membahayakan."

"Terkadang kau benar juga." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

Mereka berdua berjalan dibawah payung. Hujan mulai mereda, seperti gerimis.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, merasakan rintik hujan ditelapak tangannya yang lumayan besar. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menepisnya.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?"

"Merasakan hujan."

"Apa?"

"Hanya sedikit... tidak usah cemas, dong?" kata Naruto. Matanya menatap heran Sakura. "Ah, tasmu sedikit basah. Biar aku yang membawakannya."

Naruto mulai menggapai tas selempang Sakura, dan lagi-lagi Sakura menepisnya. "Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah."

"Ah! Hujannya berhenti." seru Sakura riang.

"Sepertinya senang sekali." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Iya. Itu karena aku tidak suka hujan."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto memandang manik mata Sakura dalam, perlahan tapi pasti Sakura merasa salah tingkah. "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan suhu udaranya yang dingin." cicitnya pelan.

"Sesuai dengan namamu, Sakura Haruno. Kau pasti menyukai musim semi yang hangat, kan?" tukas Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum lagi, membuat hatinya mencelos seketika. Rasa apa ini? Rasa apa... kenapa hatinya terasa berdebar?

"Aku akan membuatmu menyukai hujan." kata Naruto sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau." balas Sakura cepat.

"Lihat saja, nanti." balas Naruto tidak mau kalah, kemudian meninggalkan Sakura di halte bus sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Hujan sudah benar-benar reda. Aroma tanah yang basah mulai menyeruak. Diam-diam, Sakura menghirup aroma itu dalam-dalam, hingga memenuhi rongga paru-parunya.

-X-

"Mari kita wawancara hari ini." kata Naruto, tanpa banyak bicara lagi menarik tangan Sakura, lalu turun menggenggam telapaknya. Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Apa Naruto gila?

"Lagi pula ingin mewawancara siapa?" tanya Sakura, menolak keras dirinya begitu saja ditarik oleh Naruto. Bahkan tasnya masih tertinggal di kelas!

"Seseorang yang menyukai hujan." jawab Naruto. Tanpa Sakura tahu, Naruto sudah tersenyum diam-diam.

Naruto hanya menginginkan Sakura menyukai hujan, sama sepertinya. Ia tidak habis pikir, ada seseorang yang tidak menyukai hujan sampai se _oveprotective_ Sakura. Ia menyentuh hujan sedikit saja gadis itu sudah histeris.

Naruto tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Ia menarik Sakura kedalam _bus,_ setelah beberapa jauh mereka turun juga. Persis didepan halte tempat mereka turun, tampak sebuah toko bunga.

"Katamu mewawancarai seseorang yang menyukai hujan," bisik Sakura lirih.

Naruto tersenyum lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Benar. Seorang pemilik toko bunga pasti ingin hujan. Tanaman bunganya dapat tumbuh. Aroma tanah setelah hujan juga menyenangkan."

Sakura mengulum bibirnya. Naruto ada benarnya, sih. Aroma tanah setelah hujan membuat dirinya terasa lapang. Lelaki itu kembali menarik Sakura kedalam toko, berbincang sesaat dengan pemilik toko yang tampak sudah mulai tua, sementara Sakura sedang menikmati pemandangan penuh bunga yang disuguhkan disana.

" _Kirei..._ " batinnya dalam hati.

"Yo, Sakura. Biar aku yang mewawancarai, kau yang mencatat, ya?" Naruto melepas genggaman tangannya untuk memambil buku memo dan pensil dari tasnya. "Aku tidak suka bila harus mencatat."

Sakura yang biasanya protes saat diperintah kali ini hanya mengangguk dan menurutinya. Matanya masih menoleh kesana kemari untuk melihat-lihat bunga dalam pot-pot tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau suka melihat bunga-bunga disini, tetapi tetaplah fokus pada wawancara, oke?" canda Naruto.

Wajah Sakura memerah ketika Naruto memergoknya seperti itu, ia lekas bersiap dengan pensil dan buku milik Naruto.

-X-

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Naruto kepada pemilik toko bunga.

"Yamanaka- _san._ Panggil saja begitu." jawab pemilik toko bunga, Yamanaka.

"Apa alasan membuka toko bunga ini?" tanya Naruto, sementara Sakura masih terus mencatat percakapan kedua orang itu.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, saya hanya menyukai bunga." jawabnya.

"Bukankah hujan sangat membantu untuk pertumbuhan tanaman bunga?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sekilas ia menoleh kepada Sakura yang ada disebelahnya.

"Benar sekali." tukas Yamanaka. "Hujan adalah salah satu dari rahmat untuk tanaman agar tumbuh. Kalau tidak ada hujan, akan sulit untuk mencari air untuk tanaman itu sendiri, juga makhluk hidup lainnya, termasuk manusia."

"Kau dengar, Sakura?" Naruto tertawa pelan. "Kau bisa mati kalau tidak ada hujan. Kau juga tidak dapat melihat bunga-bunga yang cantik itu."

 _Apa Naruto membaca pikiranku?_ batin Sakura. _Ia tahu saja kalau aku menyebut bunga-bunga ini cantik..._

Yamanaka tersenyum. "Kau pasti gadis yang dibilang Naruto tidak menyukai hujan."

"Iya." Sakura menjawab pelan, sedikit meragu dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia memang tidak suka dengan hujan. Udaranya yang dingin, suasana basah dimana-mana, belum lagi jika ada suara-suara petir yang menyeramkan. Tapi, bunga-bunga yang dilihatnya ini sungguh cantik... dan mereka semua butuh air yang berasal dari hujan juga.

"Yah... selalu ada alasan untuk membenci sesuatu." kata Yamanaka, "Tetapi sesekali lihatlah sisi positifnya, oke?"

Tanpa sadar Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, membuat Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Sepertinya rencana untuk membuat Sakura menyukai hujan... perlahan-lahan berhasil.

Lalu, mereka mulai melanjutkan wawancara seputar toko bunga tersebut.

-X-

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak menyukai hujan?" tanya Naruto ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Sedikit."

"Eh? Jawaban apa itu?" Naruto tersengar syok mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau membuatku menyukai hujan dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal, agak bingung menentukan jawaban. "Bagaimana, ya? Aku hanya berpikir kalau kau menyukai musim semi penuh bunga, kau juga menyukai bunga. Sedangkan bunga itu dapat berkembang karena hujan. Jadi... kukira mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang pemilik toko bunga yang pasti menyukai hujan bisa membuatmu berubah walau sedikit."

"Soal itu..." Sakura terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum. "Kupikir aku menyukai hujan sekarang."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus!" seru Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa sih kau memaksaku sekali untuk menyukai hujan?" balas Sakura dengan sedikit ketus, membuat Naruto tertawa karena melihat ekspresi kesalnya itu.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya kalau kubilang aku menyukaimu!" seru Naruto, masih tertawa. "Tetapi aku tidak peduli kau mempercayainya sekarang atau tidak sekarang, karena aku pasti bisa membuatmu menyukaiku!"

"Naruto! Apa-apaan kau ini!"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh Sakura. Kamu terasa begitu unik karena tidak menyukai hal yang kusukai. Kau benar-benar menantangku. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi aku akan membuatmu suka padaku!"

Sakura berdecak pelan. "Ck, terserah, deh."

Naruto tersenyum. _Kau akan segera suka padaku. Lihat saja nanti._

"Ah! Hujan!" Sakura berseru kaget. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit, membuat wajahnya basah oleh air hujan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak seburuk sebelumnya... hujan menyenangkan." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum.

-X-

Bagaimana kau tahu ketika menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang?

Itu mudah saja. Pejamkan matamu dan rasakan.

Jika Naruto dapat membuat Sakura menyukai hujan dan menikmati sensasinya, ia meyakini bahwa ia akan dapat membuat Naruto menyukainya.

-END-

Yosh! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan cerita ini, bisa juga selesai... walau mungkin akhirnya agak ngatung :3 T.T fanfict ini terinspirasi karena musim hujan yang err... bikin menggigil tiap hari.

Hmp. Mungkin ini saja basa-basinya, karena author sendiri sudah lelah karena membuat cerita ini :p Terima kasih telah membaca, sampai bertemu dicerita-cerita lainnya!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
